


birthday candles

by pinball_mentality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, What do I tag here, i guess????3??:?? more cuddling but, im a very pleasant person i swear, im so obsessed with icarus that it shifted over to this fandom what the fuck, ive never watched one piece, lots of fucking icarus and apollo and shit yk what im sayin, lowercase intended, no beta we die like nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: it is safe here, in his arms. slick wax painted red stains the ground and falls beneath the clouds. apollo kisses you goodbye.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	birthday candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myoldheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldheart/gifts).



> very very very late birthday gift for My Good Friend ™ !!! thanks for being you, nero :] 
> 
> (dont tell them this but i really wrote this for their cats. shout out to holly and ivy, we all know ur the real masterminds here)
> 
> that said, i hope whoever’s reading this enjoys!!

his breath touches your cheek, fanning out like a blooming flower. your eyelids flutter closed, feeling. breathing. this is safe. you are safe. thoughts of blood and gore and the taste of firm leather between teeth fade away. the evils of the world dissipate into pollen carried on a bee's back. small. tiny. they are eventually something sweet and grand. it is safe.

his hands are large and tan and warm, holding your face gently like a giant holds the moon. he is the sun, bright and warm and the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. he is strong and kind and the sun shines effervescent upon icarus' wings.

you can feel them melting before you. heated wax drips down into a puddle of lunar decay, cold and small and the remains of forgotten dreams. you are icarus, too close to the sun's light to turn away. apollo has green hair, you decide, eyes closed in pyrrhic bliss. it is safe, you say, falling into something akin to a grave.

the bees buzz loud in your ear. they love the smell of melting paraffin.

it is a quiet sort of departure. no words are exchanged. he holds your face in nothing less than regret, thumbs rubbing over the spaces beneath your eyes. you smile. your breath is the one to bloom this time, although maybe it's more of a decay. the flower grown by the sun wilts in the red-soaked moonlight. you don't remember this part of the myth, the way apollo shelters your incinerating body from the domain he rules to date.

it is still safe, you think, even when the wax bubbles up crimson and the sun invokes an angry rain. flowers cease to bloom, now, and as such they cease to wilt. it begins to burn a little. that's alright.

"what does being human feel like?", he asks, marred by nothing but a tearstained cheek and a sad look in his eyes.

"like this," you say, and you kiss him, a lunar eclipse shadowed by wax and rain and by god does it hurt but it is safe and it is warm. each touch is filled with flames, burning and burning and weighted with the guilt of manmade wings. it is mortal.

maybe icarus was always meant to fly near the sun, just so they could meet another day.

you hope they will meet another day.

your lungs fill with ash as you fall through the clouds. bees come up to meet you, their buzzing loud and strong. the honey will be made another day, a sweet nectar to satiate the gods. to satiate him.

icarus falls down to earth as apollo removes his bloodsoaked sword. the sun's name is zoro and his sacrifices grow grand. phaethon has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> oh i forgot to tell you guys this but i’ve never seen an episode of one piece i just know there’s like. the pirates and stuff. and there’s a bear thing with a pink hat ? and also robin’s hot 
> 
> with that knowledge, ily nero have a good day !!! @all of you : feel free to leave a comment and some kudos ! it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin :)


End file.
